Can't Hold Us Down!
by Haru-Chann
Summary: One-Shot, SongFic.Sasuke volvio, y su actitud cambio luego de un tiempo. Ahora sakura es su mayor entretenimiento. Se pasa el día molestandola, burlandose de ella y tirandole indirectas un tanto pervertidas. Hasta ahora. Sasusaku!


**H**olaa mi querida gentecita!

Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, mi primer Songifc, asi que veremos como sale...!

Este fic tendra una cancion por cap. y tiene un titulo bastante largo...pero nno se me ocurria nada mas...

Resumen: Sasuke regreso de la aldea hace ya un tiempo, pero hace unos meses su actitud paso de ser seria y fria, a ser bastante calida y amigable. El chico por fin empezo a disfrutar de la vida, diria yo. Salidas, diversion. Todo estaba bien. Hasta que él empezo a buscar diversion en otra persona. Sakura. Estando completamente seguro de que ella aun sentia algo por el, le tiro varias indirectas. Todas con un claro mensaje. 'quiero "divertirme" contigo'. la chica lo soporto, las indirectas, las burlas, las risas, y las sonrisas arrogantes del moreno. Hasta ahora.

Disfrutennn!

* * *

_Can't Hold us DownChristina Aguilera._

_-_

_-_

Aquello había sido demasiado.

Lo había soportado.

Ignorado.

Estaba cansada.

Sasuke Uchiha no volvería a burlarse de ella.

_- Hey Sakura, estoy algo aburrido...porque no vienes y me entretienes un rato?_

Eso era lo que el muchacho de 17 años, que había vuelto hace 1 a la aldea, le había dicho a la pelirrosa, esa noche de calor.

El Uchiha había pasado de serio, frió, a amigable y cálido.

Esa actitud canso a Sakura definitivamente esa noche. El chico recordando los antiguos sentimientos de Sakura hacía él, y suponiendo que aun los tenía, no paraba de molestarla con comentarios impropios, indirectas, y burlas un tanto obscenas.

Si ella era un chica madura, casi adulta, y por eso mismo, lo ignoraba, lo soportaba, tratando de mantener la calma y golpearlo como a Naruto.

- Golpéalo y ya.- le recomendó Ino. Pero Sakura no podía, debía mantener la calma. Ella era la madura.

Pero...y a Naruto porque si lo golpeaba cuando el decía algo indecente sobre ella?

Quizás porque era él, porque era Uchiha.

Pero esa vez Sakura se canso.

No le había dicho alguna cosa peor que las anteriores, pero...Sakura se canso.

Sasuke, confiado en que la muchacha no le contestaría, como siempre, que se quedaría callada, le pidió a la camarera del bar que le entregara otro trago. Bebería un poco y luego seguiría molestándola

Sakura apretó los puños, dándole la espalda al joven. Ino la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- vamos frente de marquesina! Hazle frente!- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.- el muy bastardo...- continuo la rubia.- solo porque tiene ese cabello oscuro..esa pose tan varonil...esa sonrisa...- agrego endulzando la voz en una clara muestra de deseo. Sakura levanto la mirada y le dedico una mirada fulminante.- oh! Vamos frentezota! No me vas a negar que no esta mas partible que antes?

- Cerda...- murmuro Sakura.- ya deja de decir eso...lo se de sobra!- le espeto la pelirrosa.

- pero eso no tiene que afectarte! Me entendiste frentona?!- la animo Ino.- ve y rómpele la cara!- Ino se tapo rápidamente la boca con las manos.- es decir...mejor rómpele un brazo o algo por el estilo... lo desfigurarías...

- que tal si le rompo algo por ahí abajo?- sugirió la chica clavando las uñas en la mesa del bar donde se encontraban sentadas.

- NO!- gritó Ino saltando de la silla - no hagas algo por lo que después te puedas arrepentir!

- jamás tendría algo con el Ino!- le contesto la pelirrosa ofendida.

- no lo decía por ti! Sino por todas las otras que esperan tener algo con él...

Sakura se volteo a ver al moreno. El estaba en la barra sentado como todo un sex símbolo con la camisa, como siempre, algo abierta, dejando ver sus marcados pectorales, junto con Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. Sasuke noto la mirada de la pelirrosa sobre él, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante. Sakura frunció aun mas el ceño cuando Sasuke levanto el vaso del trago en el aire y la llamo.

- Quieres venir a probar?- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Kiba y Chouji comenzaron a reír. Naruto se tapó la boca con ambas manos, si Sakura lo veía reírse de aquello, lo golpearía hasta que no quedara nada de él y Hinata tendría que llevarle flores a un tumba. Sakura se volteo echando chispas.

- Mátalo...- le murmuro Ino mirando al pelinegro, que riendo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pelirrosa.- pero no mucho...- pidió entre dientes.

Sakura se paro.

**_So, what, am I not supposed to have an opinion?_**

_Así que, Se supone que no debo tener una opinión?_

Ino sonrio.

Sakura suspiro y se volteo, mirando fijo al moreno. Él sonrió.

La pelirrosa camino hacia él completamente decidida.

**_Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?_**

_Debo quedarme callada solo porque soy mujer?_

- Que tal Sakura?- le pregunto él cuando ella se paro delante de él con las manos en las caderas.- quieres un poco?- él levanto el vaso.

Entonces Sakura sonrió.- claro!- respondió sin dejar de sonreír la pelirrosa. Ella tomo el baso y bebió un poco. El moreno sonrió aun mas.- Hm...delicioso...- comento Sakura.- pero sabes que, Sasuke-_kun?_- pregunto ella sensualmente, se acerco mas a él y se sentó en sus piernas. Sasuke le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

- dime..- respondió él acercando su boca a la de ella. Sakura no se movió y sonrió.

- en ti debe saber mucho mejor..- le murmuro la pelirrosa justo cuando Sasuke planeaba besarla. El chico se detuvo en seco al sentir como algo helado, liquido, se deslizaba desde la punta de su cabeza y le caía por la nuca y la frente llegando a su camisa. Sakura sonrió triunfante y ante la sorpresa de todos y la del propio Sasuke, ella le lamió la mejilla, saboreando el trago que le había tirado por la cabeza. La pelirrosa se levanto y se paro aun sonriendo delante de él.

Sasuke ni se inmuto. Se quedo tal y como estaba cuando sitio el liquido chorrear desde su cabeza. Ya no había una sonrisa en su rostro, sino una mandíbula caída. Mas allá, en una de las mesas Ino miraba con la boca abierta la escena. Jamás se lo había esperado de Sakura.Sasuke por fin reacciono y la miro incrédulo, atraviado, molesto.

- Sakura...- murmuro- que acabas de hacer?

**_Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind_**

_Llámame perra porque digo lo que pienso_

-acabo de concluirte el juego Uchiha.- el se quito varias gotas del rostro.

- esto...

- me canse Uchiha. Se acabaron los jueguitos, me entendiste?

- que diablos se te cruzo por la cabeza?- le espeto el muchacho. Naruto seguía mirando a Sakura con la boca abierta, mientras que Chouji y Kiba tomaban mas tragos que antes sin dejar de mirar a ambos ninjas.

**_Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_**

_Supongo que para ti es mas fácil de aguantar si me sentara y sonriera_

- que se me...? Uchiha! Ahora pretendes hacerte el inocente, el que no entiende?

**_When a female fires back,_**

**_Suddenly, big talker don't know how to act_**

_Cuando una mujer responde airadamente_

_De pronto el gran hablador no sabe como actuar_

- eran solo bromas estúpida!- se defendió el muchacho pasándose una mano por el cabello negro completamente mojado.- aparte...ahora vas a negarme que yo te gusto?- le espeto el chico frunciendo el ceño. Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero él le gano.- Mírenla chicos! Ahora no sabe como contradecirlo! Seguro hasta sueña conmigo! Verdad Sakura?- dijo Sasuke levantándose, haciéndole frente a la joven.- verdad que sueñas conmigo todas las noches..?- le pregunto bajando la voz y acercándose a ella con esa sonrisa arrogante otra vez. – que te hago el amor, lentamente...- le susurro tan bajo que unos pocos pudieron oírlo.

**_So, he does what every little boy would do_**

**_Makin' up a few false rumors or two_**

_Así que el hace lo que cualquier niñito haría_

_Inventar dos o mas falsos rumores_

Sakura lo aparto de ella con un empujón.

- guárdate tus comentarios Uchiha! Acaso crees que sigo prendada de ti?

- pues...yo creo que si, Haruno.

- por dios! Olvídalo idiota! Ya veo que no te agrado lo que te arroje por la cabeza, y ahora pretendes hacerme quedar mal ante todos, que poca cosa eres Uchiha.

**_That for sure is not a man to me,_**

**_Slanderin' names for popularity_**

_Para mi, con seguridad, eso no es ser hombre_

_Difamar nombres por popularidad_

- ahora hablamos de poca cosa...eh? mira quien lo dice, Sa-ku-ra!- le respondió el moreno.

- Creo que si fuera tan poca cosa, no me prestarías tanta atención

- No tenías que echarme eso encima!

- preferías que te golpee?- le pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos.

**_It's sad you only get your fame through controversy_**

**_But now, it's time for me to come and give you more to say_**

_Es triste que solo puedas conseguir fama por medio de la controversia_

_Pero ahora para mi es el momento de venir a darte mas que hablar_

- las niñas deben quedarse con los puños abajo- le dijo Sasuke.- si me golpeas, te harías mas daño a ti que a mi.

- como se nota que jamás ha ido a una misión con ella...- le susurro Naruto a Shikamaru.

- cierra la boca, Naruto.- lo callo Sasuke.

- Te haría probar Uchiha, pero no quiero dejarte en ridículo...aparte hubiera sido muy inmaduro venir y directamente golpearte, y eso, lo que mas te molesta, no es así? Se quebró el orgullo Uchiha.

**_This is for my girls all around the world_**

**_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth_**

_Esto es para mis chicas de todo el mundo_

_Que se hayan tropezado con un hombre que no respeta lo que valen_

- hubieras preferido que reaccionara de esa forma...y no haya venido hasta aquí y jugado contigo...- continuo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mas de lo que podía hacerlo. Claro, ella había dado en el blanco.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

- te quedaste con ganas de esto?- le pregunto tocándose los labios con el dedo índice. Sasuke fijo su vista en esos rozados y carnosos labios.

**_Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard_**

**_So, what do we do, girls, shout out loud!_**

_Pensando que todas las mujeres deben ser vistas, no escuchadas_

_Así pues, Qué debemos hacer chicas,_

_Gritar mas fuerte!_

Él la miro con odio. Sakura le estaba haciendo comer su propio polvo.

- pues sabes que amigo? Jamás vas a poder tocarlos...lo hubieras pensado antes, cuando hubiera dado todo por un beso tuyo...ahora...Uchiha, soporta las consecuencias.

**_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground_**

**_So, lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud_**

**_Take a deep breath and say it loud_**

**_'Never can, never will_**

**_Can't hold us down'_**

_Hagámosles saber que vamos a mantenernos firmes_

_Así que, levanten las manos mas arriba y agítenlas con orgullo_

_Respiren profundo y díganlo fuerte:_

_'Nunca pudieron, nunca podrán_

_NO podrán dominarnos!´_

Sakura salió del bar seguida por Ino. Una sonrisa triunfante le iluminaba el rostro.

- frentezota! Jamás creí que harías algo como eso!- la felicito Ino.- le cerraste su maldito trasero Uchiha!

- creíste que lo golpearía..no?

- pues si! Eso es lo que haces! Golpear y protestar, golpear y protestar...

- Lo que él quería es que yo reaccionara con él como lo hago con los demás que se meten conmigo.- dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar por las calles desoladas. Ya era muy tarde en la noche.

- me encanto lo del trago en su cabeza...- dijo Ino sin dejar de sonreír.- se veía taaan bien todo mojadito...- suspiro.- dime! Dime! Como sabía su mejilla?!- chillo la rubia.

Sakura se alejo de ella un paso con una ceja levantada.

- sabía a alcohol...- murmuro Sakura pensando en el grave estado en el que estaba la rubia.- o a lo que sea que estaba tomando...

- por dios Sakura! Como me hubiera gustado ser tu!- chillo Ino dando un salto.

- es todo tuyo...- dijo la pelirrosa.

- oh! Vamos! No digas eso! Ambas sabemos muy bien que el te sigue calent- ...!

- Ino!- le grito la pelirrosa.- él no provoca nada en mi... no al menos desde que empezó con sus bromitas...

- solo te pidió que te acuestes con él...- Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.- indirectamente... sabes que lo dijo!- agrego Ino al ver que la cara de Sakura no cambiaba.

- no se realmente que pretende con esto...

- que no lo sabes? Sakura, intento besarte!

- es solo un pendejo demasiado caliente ...

Ino se separo de ella minutos después. Intento convencer a Sakura de ir a algún otro bar, pero la pelirrosa se negó, ya era suficiente por una noche.

Camino feliz, satisfecha por las calles de Konoha. Decidió dar un paseo por el parque, que estaba completamente vació, antes de ir a su casa.

Se sentó en la banca en la cual años atrás Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente, para poder marcharse con Orochimaru. Sonrió. estiro brazos y piernas.

Cuando fue a intentar detener al joven Uchiha en aquello días, jamás de imagino que años después estaría cerrándole al muchacho la boca. La Sakura de aquel entonces jamás le habría contradicho.

- Cuando te deje en esa banca, jamás me imagine que ibas a arrojarme alcohol por la cabeza...- Sakura levanto la vista. Y allí estaba Uchiha. Con la camisa en la mano.

- deberías agradecerme...por lo menos ya no tienes tanto calor como antes.- le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.- que quieres?

- te equivocas...- dijo él ignorando la pregunta.- la verdad, es que estoy mas caliente que antes.- Sakura alzo una ceja. Uchiha volvía a sonreír.- quizás quieras darte una ducha conmigo...

- y volvimos!- recito Sakura.- acaso nunca te cansas?

-cuando se trata de ti..-

realmente quieres que te golpee...-susurro Sakura molesta.- bueno, Uchiha, que quieres?

- no lo deje claro ya?

- oh si! Ven aquí...- lo llamo ella con la mano.- ven a si te golpeo.

Sasuke se echo a reír.

- porque no vienes tu eh?

- tengo que levantarme...- respondió Sakura.

- acaso te da miedo?

- no me asustas Uchiha.- le contesto ella desviando la mirada de él.- crees que te tengo miedo? Que te respeto? Que creo que eres tan genial como creía antes?- Sakura se fijo nuevamente en él.- pues no amigo mío! ya deja de molestar...no conseguirás nada. Tu fama ya paso por aquí. Se termino, me escuchas? Me da por los ovarios que porque tu me gustabas me trates así, las cosas no son como tu quieres, y como no puedes soportar que ya no este detrás de ti ahora me vienes con tus jueguitos.

**_So, what, am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?_**

**_Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'?_**

_Así que, Se supone que no debo decir que lo estoy diciendo?_

_Te ofendes con el mensaje que estoy dando?_

Sasuke frunció el ceño e intento mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

- pero si solo eres una molestia...porque querría que estuvieras detrás mío otra vez?- inquirió él.

**_Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing_**

**_Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing_**

_Llámame como te de la gana porque tus palabras no valen nada_

_Porque aun no eres suficientemente hombre para tolerar lo que canto_

- mira quien habla de molestias! Tu lo eres para mi ahora...

- no respondiste mi pregunta...-murmuro él.

- ah! Tenía que responderla yo? Pues...no les Uchiha, tu mente es un tanto compleja.

- y te haces llamar inteligente y no puedes descifrarla?- se jacto Sasuke.

- perdona, pero mi sentido común se rehúsa a investigarte.

- y a los demás? Si los investigaste no es así?

- demás?- repitió Sakura parándose.- a que te refieres con eso?

- a los demás...a ese muchacho de cabello castaño, no recuerdo su nombre porque no es nadie importante, a ese otro, el que hace llamarse jounin...ese Ambu...- Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo _sabía él_ que _algo_ había pasado con esas personas?

- que es lo que sabes de eso Uchiha?- soltó Sakura cruzada firmemente de brazos, reprimiendo sus deseos de golpearlo.

- cuantas veces lo hiciste con el Ambu?- le pregunto.

- que?!- solo dime cuantas...- _' y así sabré cuantas veces tengo que golpearlo..._'.

- no es algo que te interese...y quien diablos te dijo eso?!

- que perra eres! y lo aceptas así nomás!- rió Sasuke lo mas divertido.

- cierra la boca Uchiha!- y pensar que eres un tremenda put-...

**_If you look back in history, it's a common double standard of society_**

_Si revisas en la historia_

_Hay un doble estándar común de la sociedad_

- claro...- lo interrumpió ella. Sasuke levanto una ceja.- y cuantas veces te has acostado tu con esa zanahoria eh?- Sasuke sonrió.

- unas...15 veces...- respondió el joven.

- hmp...- contesto simplemente Sakura.

- celosa?

- de ti?

- pues claro...!

**_The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score_**

**_While the girl can do the same, and yet you call her a whore_**

_El chico obtiene toda la gloria mientras mas pueda él tener sexo_

_Y aun cuando la chica puede hacer lo mismo, tu sin embargo la llamas ramera_

- no me hagas reír!- contesto la chica.- no estaría celosa jamás de esa zanahoria, y menos de ti, que lo peor es que te crees mas por haber tenido sexo con esa zorra mas veces de lo que puedas contar con los dedos, y yo soy la puta!

**_I don't understand why it's okay_**

**_The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named_**

_No entiendo porque esta bien_

_El chico puede salir impune con eso que la chica gana mala reputación_

- sabes que Uchiha, me tienes cansada...puedes irte de una vez y dejarme en paz?

- no.

Sakura revoleo los ojos.

- eres una completa molestia!- le grito ella.- que diablos quieres eh?

- solo estoy vengándome por no haberme dejado en paz ni un solo minuto hace años, zorrita.

**_You're just a little boy_**

**_Think you're so cute, so coy_**

_Eres solo un chiquillo_

_Piensas que eres tan listo, tan astutamente evasivo_

- pareces no hartarte de las venganzas eh?

- pues ya vez, soy un hombre que busca desafíos...mejorarse a si mismo...

**_You must talk so big to make up for smaller things_**

_Debes hablar muy en grande, para compensar lo que tienes pequeño_

- ay si, como no...desafíos, por dios, Uchiha, tu cerebro se fue por el escusado? Ya no piensas con claridad...

- eso solo me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti, Haruno.- le contesto Sasuke acercándose a ella rápidamente.

**_You're just a little boy_**

**_All you do is annoy_**

_Eres solo un chiquillo_

_Todo lo que haces es molestar_

-Vamos, vamos, Uchiha, ve a decirle esas estupideces a la zorra esa, que seguro se las traga.

**_You must talk so big to make up for smaller things_**

_Debes hablar muy en grande, para compensar lo que tienes pequeño_

- karin no merece la pena, tu tienes mucho mas pecho que ella.- Sakura frunció el ceño y la boca.

PAFF!

PUM!

PUM!

PUM!

CRASH!

...

Sakura le dio un cachetazo al chico, que salió despido y choco contra un árbol y lo quebró a la mitad.

- idiota!

**_Stupid boy_**

_Estúpido chico_

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se alejo dando zancadas.Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se quito el polvo de encima.Al fin había logrado lo que quería. Que lo golpee.

**_Can't hold us down_**

_NO podrán dominarnos!_

_--_

_Fin del primerr cap.!_

_Los cap. tardaran un poco bastante...debo encontrar las canciones indicadas, si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, dejen la cancion, nombre del cantante, banda, y listo! me ayudarian!_

_Kissu!_


End file.
